If only
by Kazukii
Summary: What if Bella wasnt human when she moved to Forks, and not only human, but a vampires worst enemy? A tale a forbiden love between two mortal enemies. ExB PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing... **

* * *

Ugh. I'm now stuck in this god forsaken town. No where to run free, no one to be myself with. I am trapped in this tiny town. If only mother had been careful when she went hunting…no, I can't think about that now.

There are no ifs, only dids. And now I'm here. The last in my family line.

Grandmother…dead. Mother…dead. And now just a father left who I haven't seen for years. God help me get through this.

The taxi pulled me up to the small house, and I stepped out. I threw a fifty at the driver and grabbed my bags. "Keep the change," I muttered. I looked down at my bags. A duffle and two suitcases. Not much for all my belongings. I heaved a great sigh and walk through the door.

"Bella!" Charlie walked up, grinning and pulled me into a hug. Then suddenly, he got somber and said " I'm so sorry about your mother. If there's anything I can do for you tell me." Great, I had been getting that line from about everyone I knew.

"I'm doing ok Char-Dad," He gave a small smile and pulled me into another bear hug. He seemed to get over that stage of remorse quickly. Then again, what could I expect? He and my mother married at a young 18.

It seemed their marriage was more on an impulse rather then true love because, two years later, they split up and my mom took custody of me. Well, she had to, considering I refused to leave her.

Charlie led me up stairs, "Here's your room. I fixed it up a bit since you haven't lived here in a while" I threw my bags on the bed and looked around the room. It had a single bed that creaked when I threw my bags on it.

There was a small closet in a corner and a dusty table with a mirror over it. In the other corner was an old wooden desk with an ancient looking PC on it. It was painted a pale green color that resembled spit up.

Wonderful. At least it gave me a project.

* * *

**Please review and rate!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Sorry I haven't updated...at all!**

**Heres Chapter 2 **

**P.S.- I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

I was standing at the end of a forest. It was warm, but there was no light except for a faint dim glow coming from the middle of the forest. It was nice. Serene. Peaceful 

I look in the trees. Red eyes shone through the dark like blood red rubies. Strangely they didn't bother me. The pair of eyes followed me my every move, as if waiting to pounce. I was caught in their gaze.

Then I saw Grandmamma running out of the forest, a look of horror plastered on her face.

She grabbed my hand "Run Bella! You have to run!" She began pulling me away from those alluring eyes. I didn't want to go. I was caught in the dazzling gaze of the strange rubies shinning through the trees. I didn't understand. It was nice here, why did I need to go?

Suddenly my grandmother fell to the ground, shrieking in agony.

That got my attention.

"Grandmamma?! Grandmamma, what's wrong!" I screamed, fully panicking. I swiveled around, I saw no attacker. But, those red eyes were still there, following me. Whose were they? Why weren't they helping?"

Then my mother came from behind me.

"Bella, get out of here!" She yelled, trying to pull me away, like Grandmamma.

"What's wrong with her, what wrong with Grandmamma?!" I looked back to her body, but it was gone. I gasped and turned back to my mother's panic stricken face.

"Bella! You have to run!" I heard what my mother was saying but I froze. Those two pale hands, glistening in the dim, slowly creeping up around her neck. I saw them begin to pull her close. "Noo!" I screamed, diving to pull them away.

And my eyes flew open.

I was in Charlie's house, in my room, and sitting strait up in my bed. I was in a cold sweat.

God, those goddamn eyes. It was always those damn eyes fault. They always captured me, distracted me, until I was too late to save my family. Months, months, I have been having that dream, ever since…

No, it was better not to think about it. I sighed and look at my clock, 4:00 AM. Oh well, I might as well start getting ready for school. At least Charlie didn't have to give me a ride in the cruiser. Yesterday he gave me an old red truck as a "coming home" present. It was a _faded red color, with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab_. I planned to get a car myself, but I had to admit _to my intense surprise, I loved it. I didn't know if it would run, but I could see myself in it. Plus, it was one of those solid irons affairs that never gets damaged._ Just what I need, something that could survive the hell I could put it through.

With my crummy luck and lack of coordination, I would some how manage to skid on black ice and hit some poor pedestrian. I sighed.

------

I began to pull together everything on the school supplies list. I would have to go to the library to get the textbooks though. I guess I'll have to find someone to show me where it is. Fantastic, because everyone just _**loves **_to show around the new kid.

I slid the bundle of books into my dark olive green shoulder backpack. I dumped out my suitcases (I was too lazy to put them in the dresser the night before) I look for what I should wear. Honestly, I didn't care much about the whole "fashion" thing but I might as well make a good impression. I chose a comfy pair of jeans and a black turtle neck. That was about some of the warmest clothing I owned. I could probably go in a t-shirt and shorts and I would be fine but no need for people to think I was insane.

"Damn, why is it so cold here?" I muttered under my breath as I began to change. Not that being cold had ever been a problem for me; I was a pretty warm person. I still did not appreciate the cold gusts of wind that rattled the windows of my room.

I ran a brush through my hair and quickly determined that my hair was too wild to be tamed today. I flipped my head over, pulled it together and folded it into a sloppy bun.

I took the large light blue pendent on a chain and slide it over my neck. Giving my self a good look over in the mirror, I thought I look pretty deceit. I grabbed my ipod out of my duffle and quickly switched the song to Debussy.

My favorite. It was one of my mother's favorites as well

After sliding it in to my pocket, I made my bed. Then I lay on top of the covers, focusing on the music only, trying not to think, and waiting for the hours to pass by.

* * *

** Hmm...what happened to Bella's mother and grandmother?**

**Not telling .  
**

**Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello...**

**Sorry this is such a short chapter, I just had no time to type up anything else, but I wanted to submit some thing.**

**So all who actually bothered reading this, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: No, I was not brilliant enough to think of these character of Twilight.**

* * *

I heard a loud banging noise and Charlie swearing from downstairs. I check the clock, I had been sitting there for three hours. God, time for school. I grabbed my bag and walked down stairs.

"Morning Bells" Smiled Charlie, clutching his foot. That would explain the loud noise I heard. I grabbed a granola bar (I knew I would be starving later but I was in no mood to sleep) I slid my bag on my shoulders.

"Hold on Bella, I need to warn you about something"

I was going to a new school, already expected to be the new girl: _A curiosity, a freak._What could he have to say, "Yea Dad?

"Well, you see, at your school, well there is a pack of them."

"What!" My eyes narrowed into slits, I hoped I misheard.

Charlie sighed, "Yes Isabella," I winced at my name, "there is a family of vampires attending your school."

I let this sink. I pinched the bridge of my nose breathing deeply. "You mean to tell me, there is a group of blood suckers, attending the school, basically spending their day in a snack bar, and you have done NOTHING about this?" I seethed.

"Isabella Marie Swan, calm down and listen" I glared and tried to calm myself. How could he just let the cold ones walk around school? "Listen; don't look at me that way! We a have treaty" _A treaty?! "_You are not to harm them in any way, it will probably be easier to just avoid them with your temper…"

I glared "And what, may I ask, should I do when they attack a human?"

Charlie sighed, "They are not supposed to hurt humans, Bella listen…"

"I leaving!" I stormed out of the room and slammed the door. I threw open my truck door and closed it so hard the glass shook. I began so breathing exercises.

Letting vampires,_vampires_, walk around the school, causing possible danger to everyone who walks in front of them. What was my father thinking! They were _safe_, ha, I gave a dark chuckle, it is impossible for a vampire to be safe.

I turned the keys and I was off. Still breathing slowly, I tried to focus on school. What the hell was I gonna do if I lost my temper? Well, I could figure it out as time went by. Besides, I was a bit different, even from my own kind. Always a freak. It was okay when Mom and Grandmama were still alive but…

* * *

**Ooh, now you know, Bella's mom and grandma are dead. But how, and whats up with Bella?**

**Some of you probably guessed by now.  
**

**Please review, even if its negative. I need all the feedback I can get. **


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

**Here it is, the rest of chapter 3.**

**This story may seem slow at first but it will get better. **

**Thank you Holbrook for support and editing. **

**Disclaimer: No, I was not brilliant enough to think of these characters of Twilight.**

* * *

Argh, I need to make a list of things not to think about. I used to have such good control. My eyes flickered to sign coming up. 

FORKS HIGH SCHOOL. _Forks High School had a frightening total of only 357-now 58- students_. I groaned as I pulled into the parking lot. Glancing at the map of the school my father gave me laying on the passenger seat, I figured I should make an effort to remember it. Thankfully, due to my photographic memory, it didn't take me long to memorize the map.

I slid out of my car and walked towards the main office. As I opened the door I saw a large, red-head woman sitting at a desk. She reminded me of a cherry flavored lollipop. Her name plate said Mrs. Cope.

"Hello dearie, what can I do for you?" I put on a fake smile, "Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, I need my schedule." She smiled and handed me two sheets of paper.

"That one's your schedule, and the one underneath is a slip you need to get signed by all your teachers." I gave a silent groan; this was going to be a long day. Quickly giving her a small smile and a nod and, I left. I looked at my first class, government…ugh.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I walk to the café with a girl who was in two of my classes. I felt bad for she was being so nice to me yet I couldn't remember her name. She showed me where she would be sitting and left me in the lunch line. I sighed, sliding my money from my pocket, and looked at the plastic resembling creations of food on the shelves on the shelves. I was starving but I only had so much money. My hand snatched a bag of chips, an apple, two slices of pizza and a water bottle.

Then there it was, that unbelievably delicious scent I smelt so many times before. My hair flew around my head as I whipped my head around to see where it came from. My eyes flew from table to table, then, I saw them.

* * *

**Please review, I need opinions. **

**Edward will appear in the next chapter, I promise. **


End file.
